If Hitsugaya were a girl
by DarkAngelsBlood1
Summary: Hitsugaya gets turned into a girl when Yachiru "spills" a mysterious pink liquid onto Hitsugaya. Rated teen for my potty mouth.:D...:3 COMPLETE!
1. Reaction

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!I AM FREAKIN EVIL!Now I got this idea about Toushiro being a girl when I was looking at a deviant art account.It was a gender bender bleach addition and I just loved it so I'm writing this story now.I'll make it as best as I can.Don't flame.The last time someone flamed my story, I deleted the story completely.They found some problems with it.If they thought it was so crappy, why don't they just make there own fanfiction.If someone flames my story so help me I will get there username and make a very cheesey fanfiction about how they eat a raw hamburger with flys and worms in it!!Sorry.I got off subject.Without further ado, I present the Fanfiction.The song I'm listening to is lovesick melody by paramore and don't be surprized it this song gets mixed with the song.this is where I found the pic that gave me this wonderful Idea. metalfluffyninja./art/Bleach-Gender-Benders-1-50380246**

_(Flashback)_

_'Hmmmm?Whats this?'Toushiro thought.Before him was a vile with a pink liquid in it.He stared at it for a moment.Then, Yachiru came rushing in."HI WHI-"Yachiru yell but then she started looking at the pink vile to."Hey!Whats that?"Yachiru grabbed the vile, jumped onto Toushiro's shoulder, and broke the vile onto his head.The pink liquid was all over the short captain.He let out a sharp scream._

_(Flashback over)_

"Hi Rangiku!"Toushiro squealed.Matsumoto turned and was dumbstruck at what she saw.Her captain looked like a GIRL!_'How much did I drink last night?'_Rangiku thought.She shook her head rapidly then took another look.Her captain really did look like a girl."...Captain?"Rangiku wispered. "Yes?"Toushiro chirped. "You...You look like...a girl and your hair is almost as long as mine."Rangiku said. Toushiro looked at himself."Well I'll be damned.I do."Toushiro said."So your okay with this!?"Rangiku questioned.Toushiro nodded."Okay.Lets go to your captains meeting and figure this out

(5 minuits later)

"Toushiro!Stop chasing the butterflys!"Rangiku damanded and grabbed the collar of her shinigami uniform(AN:I don't know what there called.Sorry.)and draged her to the meeting room.

"Matsumoto?What are you doing here?"Ukitake asked.The he saw a young girl with white, long hair, teal eyes, and a captain jacket with the number 10 on the back.Ukitake was dumbstruck."IS THAT HITSUGAYA!?"Ukitake yelled.Matsumoto nodded.Toushiro run to Ukitake, hugged him, and yelled"HI UKITAKE"Now everyone was dumbstuck.They had no idea what was going on.Since Toushiro was short and lightweight, she climed onto Kenpachi's back."Hey!I'm Yachiru!"Toushiro giggled.Kenpachi tryed to get Toushiro off of him but he gave up after awhile."Captain Yamamoto...Do you have any idea what happened to Captain Hitsugaya?"Soi Fon asked.(AN:Yes.Even Soi Fon was dumbstruck)"I have no clue what-so-ever but we will find the cause of this.Dismissed for now."Yamamoto exclaimed.(AN:Toushiro is still on Kenpachi's back.LoL)

* * *

"HI KEN-CH-!"Yachiru yelled and then spotted Toushiro on Kenpachi's back"YAY!WHITEY-CHAN!Ken-chan.Can Whitey-chat come play with me?Please."Yachiru pleaded."Yah!Please Ken-chan!"Toushiro added."...Okay.Just don't make Toushiro get a makeover.Okay Yachiru?"Ken-ch-I mean Kenpachi ansered."YAH!"The to girls yelled at the same time.

* * *

**Next time, Toushiro and Yachiru play tricks on Soul Society.I AM LAUGHING MY ASS OFF DOING DIS!Thank you for reading my first chapter of fanfiction.**


	2. Fireworks

**Hi everyone! If you read the notice at the bottom of chapter 1, you'd know what Today's chapter is about. If you didn't, then I'm typing it right now. Toushiro and Yachiru are going to play pranks on Soul Society. Specifically the captains and lieutenants of course. Now I hope you like it. I am listening to "Just Lose It" by Eminem. Its a very funny song. Warning: Curse Words, Violence, and sugar rushes. LMFAO! You will love this story and if you don't, then you don't have a sense of humor. Okay. Lets get on with the story.Lets just call girl Toushiro, Toushi.Okay.**

* * *

"What are we gonna do, Yachiru?" Toushi asked. Yachiru had an evil smirk on her small face. Toushi was getting a bad feeling in her stomach. _'What is she thinking of?'_

They were in the firework room. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Yachiru asked. Toushi nodded. Toushi had a very big smirk on her face. They started grabbing sparklers to shove down Renji's sinigami uniform. Yachiru had a handful of smoke bombs so that Renji wouldn't know it was them. They were laughing there heads off the whole time they were doing it.

They started running toward 6th division. Finally they spotted Renji. They snuck up behind him and set off a smock bomb. Then Yachiru lit 3 sparklers and shoved them down Reji's pants. He started screaming. Toushiro had firecrackers in her hand. Yachiru lit another but bigger smoke bomb and Toushi lit the firecrackers, grabbed Yachiru and ran quickly.

Yachiru went to her house and Toushi ran to hers.They quickly took a bath, changed and hid there ash covered clothes and the remaining firecrackers. They met up at 6th division to act like they were helping clean up. They were laughing there heads off at how Renji looked.

His clothes were burnt, his hair had ash on it, hid face was covered in soot, and his eyes were wide from shock. He looked like he had been attacked by Yachiru and Toushi. Oh wait. He was! (AN:I AM FUCKIN EVIL!)

After they helped clean up(AN:Because the trick was SO worth it! Even if they didn't get caught, they didn't want to look suspicious.)They started planning what to do to Matsumoto for not doing her paperwork

* * *

**I am so sorry.I want to save Matsumoto's torcher for later. I'll make it up to you.I'll make the next one as long as I possibly can and will probably add Nano's torcher to the same chapter. .Thank you for reading.I'll update soon.**


	3. AN:To get things clear

**Hi everyone.I am so sorry for the very short chapter.I couldn't think of anything. Please forgive me.I will make my next chapter the longest yet...Wow.That sounds like a lot of work. Anyways my friend asked if this happened before or after Aizens betrayal and it is after so Hinamori will not be in it.I am very sorry but I don't feel like torturing Hinamori. Plus she isn't that fun to torcher so if you ask if hinamori will be i n it the answer is no.I'm sorry for all you people that love to see Hinamori torched and I bet Hinamori fans will be glad that I will not tourcher her but sad that she will not be in it. hats all I have to say for now.**


	4. Hair dye, Shredding, and Clothes

**I am going to try my best to make this chapter long. Today's victims ,**

**#1-Matsumoto Rangiku**

**#2-Nanao**

**#3-Kira**

**Those are the victims. Now enjoy. Warning: Toushiro and Yachiru + SugarFUNNY SHIT! And also...I had a shit load of candy so this is gonna be good.**

"Come on Yachiru!I wanna have candy to!" Toushi squeaked. Yachiru gave Toushi a handful of candy. Toushi jumped with joy and stuffed the candy in her mouth. "Dang Whitey-San. You have a big mouth!" Yachiru squealed. They both had a shit load of sugar. "Hey Yachiru." "What?" "Lets dye Matsumoto's hair a sickish green!" Toushi squeaked. They both cheered and ran to a story to buy hair dye.

(That same night)

"Shhhhhh." Toushi shushed Yachiru. Toushi wet Matsumoto's hair. Then Yachiru handed Toushi the hair dye. They couldn't find sickish green so they got red and blue so they could make strips. That was even funnier. First Yachiru handed Toushi the blue. Then after 4 minutes of waiting for that to set in, Yachiru handed her the blue. After that set in, they dried her hair with a towel and left.

(The next morning)

Matsumoto yawned as she made her way to the bathroom. She was about to go in the shower but she looked in the mirror. Her eyes widened at what she saw. She screamed. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR!"

(Where Toushi and Yachiru are)

They had to use all there will power to keep from laughing there fucking heads off. "High five" Yachiru said. Toushi did what Yachiru wanted while laughing a little. "Two down, two to go." Toushi laughed.

"What should we do to Nanao?" Yachiru said. "You know that book that she always has with her?" Toushi said. Yachiru nodded eagerly. "Lets shred it" Toushi said. They both snickered evilly.

(That night)

**(AN:Toushiro's the one doing it because Yachiru had to go Distract Nanao. LoL)**

"There it is" Toushi whispered to herself when she saw the book. She quickly grabbed it and went to the 10th division. She quickly got out the shredder, and put the book in it. The book was in pieces in minutes. Then she got the paper in the bucket and dumped it out the window above Nanao. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nanao screamed and collapsed to the ground as she saw the contents of her book falling from the sky.**(AN:I just had to put a dramatic scene in this humorous story of mine. I am an evil genius chick!!)**

Yachiru and Toushi met up in Yachiru's room in the 11th division barracks. They were planning on who they would torcher next. "Three down, one to go." Toushi commented smiling. "I have a good idea!" Yachiru said. "What is it?" Toushi said. "Lets dye Kira's shinigami uniform neon pink and neon green!!" Yachiru squeaked. They both agreed to do that.

(The night after that)

Yachiru opened the window into Kira's room and very quietly closed it once she was in. She snuck into the draws and pulled out his shinigami uniforms. She put them into the bag she had with her, opened the window she came in, jumped out, and closed the window behind her.

When she got to Toushi's house, Toushi had fallen asleep because it was about 1:30 in the morning. "Toushi! Wake up." Yachiru said shaking Toushi's arm. Toushi hit her on the top of her head and got up outta her bed. "Wh(yawn)why did you wake me up in the (yawn) middle of the night, Ya(yawn)Yachiru?" Toushi said rubbing her eyes. "To dye Kira's shinigami uniforms silly." Yachiru said cheerfully. "Oh yeah. Hold (Yawn) on." Toushi said going to the cabinet and took out clothes dye.

(after they dyed his clothes)

Yachiru snuck back into Kira's room and put the clothes back.She didn't bother closing the window back. She jumped out the window. and went home to go to sleep for the night.

**That's it for this chapter.It took me a shit load of my time but I finally completed the chapter.I'll be updating soon. Maybe in two hours. maybe tomorrow.Thank you to everyone that reviewed so far.I'll write down the names the next chapter.**


	5. AN:Sorry

**Sorry. I've changed my mind. I'm going to pick the ending. I was just feeling lazy the day I sumited the vote notice so in a couple of mins, I'm gonna delete that notice and I'll write the next randome amount of chapters and you'll read them.**


	6. Ice Cream Attack

**Hello everyone. If you read last chapter, you'll know what happened. I'm sorry I didn't put up how Kira reacted. Its sorta like this. (O.o) He was silent. That's why I didn't post how he reacted. Now Toushi is gonna act like a good girl to get ice cream. I know its stupid but watch what happens after she tries.**

Unahana put Toushi's hair in a long braid along her back because #1-Her hair was way to freaking long #2-Toushi was too lazy too and Toushi put Yachiru's hair is two short braids that curved like the wendy's girl hair.LMFAO! Unahana put two hair clips each is both Toushi's and Yachiru's hair to keep their bangs outta there eyes and because Toushi needed a little color in her hair seeming that her hair is white.**(Speaking of hair, my hair always curves at the bottom of each freaking strand of hair. My hair is wavy but right now, since I just got up, its a freaking mess. I don't like to brush my hair.)**"Hi Ukitake!" Toushi and Yachiru said in unisonwhile they hugged him. Ukitake was dumbstruck at why they did this. "Can we have ice cream!?"Yachiru asked. "Yeah Ukitake! Can we?!" Toushi asked. Ukitake shook his head. "Not after the damage you did to Soul Society. I was watching you too do it all. You dyed Matsumoto's hair blue and red, you shredded Nanao's book and you dyed Kira's clothes neon green and pink." Ukitake said. "Don't forget about fire-working Renji." Yachiru said. "YOU TWO DID THA-?!" Ukitake yelled and Toushi put a hand over his mouth. "Now are you gonna give use Ice cream or not?" Toushi asked. "No." Ukitake replied.

Toushi went ballistic. "DAMN IT UKITAKE! GIVE ME ICE CREAM NOW!" She yelled. Ukitake was shocked and started running from the ice cream crazy she-witch. Toushi and Yachiru chased Ukitake all over Soul Society until Kenpachi came and both girls jumped on and told him to chase after Ukitake. Kenpachi had nothing to do so he thought what the heck. He ran as fast as he could and tackled Ukitake to the ground. The girls jumped onto Ukitake and started braiding his hair for not giving them ice cream. Ukitake was crying for 2 reasons. #1- His hair was in tight braids and #2- He was tackled to the ground by the heaviest man in Soul Society. **(I am evil!) **Toushi finally passes out from exhaustion. Yachiru was tired but not enough to pass out so she just when to sleep.

Unahana came running because she heard Ukitake crying while she was doing paperwork. "Ukitake!Are you al-"Unahana paused as Ukitake shhhhhed her. Then she saw the two seeping girls. Yachiru was sleeping agenst the wall and Toushi fell asleep on the floor. Ukitake picked Toushi up and Unahana picked Yachiru up. They both were brought to there homes.

**Sorry people. I have to end it here. I've got alot to do so this is all I can do for you right now. I'll update soon.**


	7. AN: Momo

**You know what. I just came to the decision that I will make the next chapter an angst chapter to add to the emotion. I also came to the conclusion that I will put Momo in this story. What happens to Momo is what will cause this to be a very scary, sad, and angst chapter. Sorry Momo fan boys (and girls). Momo will undergo touchier but not in the kind that is funny. I am a very evil person.**


	8. Death

**Hello everyone. Its HitsuFan1 here. I just made the decision that I will continue this story for 15 more chapters! I just want to make this clear to you. Hitsugaya will not be changed back into a boy. I made this decision for a certain reason. You will find out why soon enough. To me soon is very long. You'll have to wait a while till you figure out why. Now lets get to the story.**

**_(3 days later) _(****Toushi was walking with Matsumoto to Hinamori's office. This is the conversation that under go's while they walk)**

"Rangiku-san?" Toushi asked. "What is it Toushi-taicho?" Rangiku replied. "What do you think Momo will say when she sees that I'm a girl?" Rangiku was took in aback by the question. She shrugged "I don't know. Its her choice how to react. Just except it when she gives it to you" Rangiku finally answered. They walking in silence for what seemed like hours but was only minutes.

They finally got to Momo's office and saw blood leaking out from under the door. _'What happened?!' _Tousi thought once she noticed the blood. Tension was in the air. Finally Rangiku slowly opened the door and gasped harshly at what she saw. Momo was hanging from the ceiling by a rope with one sword piercing threw her head, and two swords going threw her chest. Toushi was turning pale quickly, fell to her knees, and broke into tears. Rangiku got out her cell phone and contacted Yamamoto. "Hinamori fuku-taicho has been killed. I repeat. Hinamori fuku-taicho has been killed." Rangiku said. Then she closed the cell phone before Yamamoto had a chance to say a thing. She hugged her emotionally distressed captain trying not to suffocate her in the process. "Why did this have to happen to Hinamori?!" Toushi managed to say in between gasps. She was struggling to breath because of the shock.

**I am very sorry for killing Momo but I hate her so much and I wanted to add angst to this humor story of mine. Also. I will appear in this story later and my name will be Mina, Misomi(Last name, first name). I just made this up. I really enjoy making this story. I love it when you review and I love constructive criticism(aka flaming)It helps me learn more on how to make this story greater. I have made up my mind and I will NOT bring Hinamori back from the dead so don't mention the idea. I am very sorry this story was short. I will make it better by making this story longer. Bye bye now. Oh and by the way, My birthday is in two weeks and two days! Its on August 5th.**


	9. AN: No more

Sorry everyone. I will not continui this story because my mom threw out the comp. I am at the library. 


End file.
